


A kiss for a game

by Qitana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing practise, M/M, OC, Pining, Sort of canon complaint, slightly NSFW-ish, these two being dense idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qitana/pseuds/Qitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine bribes Kagami into teaching him how to kiss.</p><p>They never expected it to turn out this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss for a game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohhotlamb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhotlamb/gifts).



> Ah this idea would not leave me alone so I finally finished it! 
> 
> This one's dedicated to ohhotlamb, an extremely talented writer and someone who actually helped fuel my love for Aokaga. I really hope you like it, thank you for sharing your amazing works with us! <3 
> 
> I apologise if this seems rushed but I just couldn't fix it at the moment.

"Oi Kagami." 

"What?" 

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" 

Aomine watched in amusement as Kagami spluttered and choked on the water he was chugging down, spitting it out and coughing violently. His ears, cheeks and neck had turned a very prominent shade of red that matched his hair, and he turned to glare at the blue head, trying to figure out what he was upto. 

"Asshole, don't just spring shit like that on someone! Fuck, I almost choked." 

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Ok drama queen, dial it down. I'm serious though- have you?" 

"What's it to you?," Kagami muttered, trying to evade the question. 

"Just tell me!" 

"Don't wanna!"

"Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell m-" 

"FINE I HAVE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!," Kagami roared, irritated beyond belief. Aomine blinked at him, clearly not expecting that answer. 

"Whoa, ok, definitely didn't see that coming. Wait, you don't mean Alex do you?" 

Kagami snorted. "No I don't mean Alex. I mean she has kissed me but I've also kissed... Other people." 

"People? As in multiples?," Aomine asked, his voice filled with disbelief. 

"Um yeah? I've dated a bit in America. We start young." 

"Shit I'm jealous. You any good at it?" 

"How the hell would I know? I've never kissed myself!," Kagami said in a voice filled with exasperation. 

"Hmm." 

"Why you asking?," Kagami grumbled, his voice laced with ill concealed suspicion. 

"Well there's this chick," Aomine said sheepishly, trying to play it cool but failing quite miserably. 

"Yeah, and-?," Kagami probed, failing to see where his level of expertise at making out came into the picture. 

"And," Aomine sighed, "I was wondering if you could help me. Cause I've never, you know, done it." 

"It?" 

"Kissed someone! Jeez, how dense are you Bakagami?" 

Kagami was too shocked to react to the insult before the information sunk in and he immediately doubled over, laughing so hard his entire broad frame shook.

"Holy shit, THE perverted, indecent, gravure magazine loving Ahomine has never kissed anyone? FUCK that's gold!," Kagami howled, still laughing at Aomine's expense. The blunette bared it all through gritted teeth. 

"Haha fucker, real funny. Now will you help me out or not?" 

Kagami sobered up slightly, but his eyes were still crinkled at the corners, his laugh lines extremely prominent. "Why should I? Why me anyway- why not the GoM bastards?" 

"Because," Aomine said, pinky finding its way to his ear, "I don't want them to know, and the thought of kissing any of them repulses me more than the thought of kissing you. It was a really close competition though, at least you won something." 

"Wait," Kagami said, confused again and choosing to ignore the jibe, "who's kissing who? Don't you just want tips and advice?" 

"Hell no! I can look that shit up on the internet. I need a live human to practise and improve on, and an experienced one is kind of a bonus. So, help me!" 

"Hell fucking no! Aho, kissing is for lo-" 

"I'll take you out for Maji's for every session. My treat." 

That shut Kagami up immediately, and Aomine was pleased to see him seriously considering it. Free food was the best bribe when it came to the red head he had learned, and he hoped this observation wouldn't let him down. 

"So, will you?" 

"Throw in a couple of one-on-one's with every session and I might consider it," Kagami mumbled, seeming slightly embarrassed. 

"Cool. So we have a deal?," Aomine asked, his heart thumping slightly, a feat he attributed to being happy about finding a partner. Even the additional one-on-one was something he could live with, he even enjoyed them, not that he'd ever tell Kagami that. 

"Deal. Come over tomorrow, we'll start then." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The loud knocking on the door alerted Kagami that the blunette had finally arrived and he jogged over to it, scared that the man would break it down if he didn't open it soon. 

"Aho," he growled, yanking the door open, "stop banging on the door so hard. Idiot." 

Aomine simply smirked before walking in, acting as if he owned the damn place. Kicking his shoes off, the chocolate coloured male trudged into the living room and plopped down on the couch, waiting for Kagami to catch up. 

"So when do we start?," he asked, seeming quite excited for someone who tried so hard to pretend like they didn't care. 

"Eager, are we?," Kagami mumbled, eyebrows quirked.

Aomine shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "Never done it before but heard so much about it, of course I'm allowed to be slightly excited, even if it's you I'm kissing." 

Kagami simply rolled his eyes before taking a seat next to Aomine, sitting a bit far but close enough to cover the distance with ease. Aomine looked at him expectantly, allowing him to take the lead. 

"Ok close your eyes, and lean forward slightly, I'll meet you the rest of the way." 

Aomine nodded and immediately his eyes slid shut. He leaned his upper body closer to Kagami's own and the red head could feel the heat the taller male radiated. His cologne was musky and sort of spicy, and his face looked peaceful, all scowl lines wiped clean. Kagami simply admired his beauty for a second before snapping out of his stupor, scolding himself for thinking strange things in the first place and leaned in, closing the gap between them. Sliding his own eyes shut he gently pressed his lips against Aomine's in what was possible his sweetest kiss yet. 

The sweetness however, was short lived. Aomine, it turned out, was a terrible kiss.

"Aho!," Kagami barked, fingers gently probing his slightly bruised lips, "are you trying to squash my lips? That hurts!" 

"I'm sorry!," Aomine grumbled, at least having the decency to look partially apologetic. "I thought that was ok?" 

"It's not idiot! You're way too tense, and you're applying too much force. Kissing can be rough but it needs to start off kind of soft and gentle. Plus a chick would definitely not appreciate what you just did so don't do that." 

Aomine pouted, hating being bad and being criticised over something but he sucked it up- he had asked Kagami, of course the red head was going to be totally honest with him. 

"Ok let's try again. Remember, calm down and be gentle, we have time." The last words were said softly, almost kindly and Aomine leaned in again, determined to try harder and improve.

The second kiss was a whole lot better. Aomine was still stiff but his kiss was more considerate, soft even. Kagami melded his lips against Aomine's, surprised by its softness and unique taste. Wanting to taste more, he slowly pushed his tongue out and traced the blunette's lower lip, and immediately, Aomine jerked back, a look of shock adorning his face. 

"Wh-wha-wh..," he spluttered. 

"You didn't want to use tongue?," Kagami asked, feeling slightly guilty. 

"Of course I did but warn me goddamit!," Aomine shouted, his cheeks a ridiculous shade of red. Kagami chuckled and grinned, nodding slightly. 

"Ok ok, Aomine I'm going to use tongue, is that ok?" 

Aomine nodded mutely and Kagami found himself thinking, for the first time in his life, that the blunette was in some ways, extremely cute. 

They both met each other half way again but Kagami didn't attack him with his tongue immediately, opting to ease him into it first. He moved his lips against Aomine's, trying to find a rhythm and a pressure that worked for both of them. It started off as awkward and really weird- they hadn't kissed each other before so they had no idea what the other liked and Kagami still couldn't decide how he felt about kissing his rival. It shocked him that he didn't hate it, that he may in someways actually like it, just a tiny bit.

Aomine made up for his inexperience with eagerness and enthusiasm, pouring a lot of energy into the kiss, making Kagami smile against his lips.

Deeming him ready, the red head pushed his tongue out and gently pressed it between Aomine's lips, asking for permission which was granted, albeit slightly hesitantly. 

Aomine tasted strangely delicious, like chocolate and mint and something unique to him, a flavour Kagami began to savour as he explored the hot cavern. He licked the roof of his mouth and gently bit his lip, tugging at it slightly before delving back in for more. His tongue found Aomine's and he tried to coax it into action, tried to get Aomine to use it as well. He sucked on it and a deep moan left Aomine's mouth, a sound so erotic and filled with want Kagami gasped at the pleasure it sent up his spine. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Kagami had planned to catch his breath and maybe call it a day but Aomine was too immersed in the act to notice, blindly chasing Kagami and kissing him again, trying to take the lead this time. He thrust his tongue into Kagami's mouth, his movements sloppy and a little too wet but Kagami always liked it rough, liked it primal and hot. And Aomine was all those things. 

Kagami found himself getting lost in the messy kiss, not even close to the best he's had and yet, it made his heart throb and his gut tighten with hot, liquid need. He decided to think of his desire as a natural thing considering he hadn't been with anyone in awhile and Aomine wasn't ugly per se, but he definitely didn't want to pop a boner because of this idiot. 

Putting his hands on Aomine's muscular chest, he pushed him back and tried to not visibly show how out of breath he really was. Aomine on the other hand, looked positively wrecked, his cheeks tinted pink, lips swollen and slick with spit, pupils slightly dilated.

"Ok," Aomine said cautiously, "was it just me or was that seriously hot?" 

"It wasn't downright terrible," Kagami said honestly. The guy had zero technique and finesse, and Kagami had shared much better kisses with others but there was something about this kiss that had set alarm bells off in his head. He chose to ignore them, not wanting to deal with anything problematic right now. 

"Ok that's enough practise for one session, how about we go play some ball and get some food? Your treat of course," Kagami said smugly, waiting to drain Aomine's wallet. The look of horror on Aomine's face made Kagami's day, and he laughed as evilly as he could manage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Their second session was not as awkward but weird enough. Kagami had to break away multiple times to tell him what he was doing wrong- "too much spit, don't slobber on me, are you a dog?" Or "you are not a vacuum cleaner so don't suck like one!" Or "I am not food, don't bite that hard." Aomine was over enthusiastic this time as well, and his movements were too harsh, resulting in bleeding lips. 

"Aho," Kagami gritted out, so close to killing the guy, "hurt me one more time and I swear my lips are not going to be the only things bleeding."

He must've scared the guy at least a little because Aomine looked nervous and very bashful. He mumbled out an apology and sighed in frustration.

Kagami huffed and faced the blunette. "You don't get good at kissing overnight, it takes practise and technique and understanding what your partner likes. Be patient, you dumbass." 

Aomine pursued his lips before grinning softly and nodded. He breathed in deeply before letting it out in a gush and leaned in slowly, his eyes gradually sliding shut. Releasing a sigh of his own, Kagami leaned in and met him the rest of the way, waiting to be chewed and bitten and made to bleed yet again- except it never comes. 

Aomine's extremely gentle this time, kissing with a pressure that's almost too light, his tongue tasting Kagami's lips lovingly. When he parts them, Aomine pushes his tongue in and tries to taste Kagami the way he tasted Aomine, mimicking his movements almost flawlessly. Kagami groans, loving the way Aomine licks at his teeth and melds their lips together, his hands fisting into Aomine's shirt, pulling him close. The alarm bells ring in his head again and he pushes Aomine away, noticing just how lost he was in the kiss. 

"Good, better. Yeah, do that." 

Aomine smiles and leans in once again, feeling a pressing need to kiss the red head and maybe extract another groan or two. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kissing becomes something of a ritual for them, it gets naturally integrated into their daily schedule. Kagami's lost count of the number of times his lips have kissed, licked and sucked on Aomine's, and he realises with growing shock that he likes kissing Aomine. A little too much to be honest. 

He knows he's walking on thin ice, and he's not too sure how to deal with it. Kagami was bisexual to begin with, but Aomine acted pretty damn straight, and he was his rival, and he hated him- at least he thought he did until he noticed how much he liked kissing him. 

It wasn't just kissing that he liked though. Because of their deal, they had started to meet more often, which meant they spoke more often, which meant they got to know each other. Kagami could grudgingly admit that Aomine wasn't a complete asshole, and he was actually fun to talk to given how much they had in common. He was annoying and perverted and his laugh was deep and throaty, his eyes lit up when Kagami sometimes offered to cook and he always took Kagami up on his challenges, indulging him in game after game even though he lost most of them. And Kagami found himself slowly but surely falling for the guy, but he didn't realise until it was too late to back out. 

In the back of his mind he wondered if it was too late to begin with- what if he had fallen for this jackass the minute they had begun this ordeal? Maybe even before that? 

These thoughts played in his mind over and over again as he and Aomine walked to his apartment side by side. Aomine seemed comfortable with the silence, humming to himself and Kagami would occasionally steal glances and realise just how annoying attractive the blunette was, and he hated it. 

The moment they reached the apartment and walked in, Aomine pushed Kagami against the door and began kissing him, bordering on desperate. Kagami pulled away moments later and looked at Aomine, confusion evident in his features.

"What-" 

"Trying to be spontaneous, I heard chicks dig that," Aomine said, smoothly evading any further discussion. Kissing him for another second, he pushed away and walked into the living room, and Kagami gave himself a minute to calm down and breathe and slow down his racing heart. Kicking off his shoes he caught sight of Aomine in the middle of his couch and walked over, sitting next to him. Their entire sides were touching, bodies lined up perfectly.

Aomine never asked anymore, he simply began kissing the red head and Kagami realised he had gotten good to the point where he didn't Kagami's help anymore. This fact upset him and it upset him that it upset him. His brain cells began frying with the amount of overthinking he was doing and he shut it down, which in retrospect he realised, was a bad move.

Aomine knew exactly what Kagami liked at this point and exploited the information shamelessly. He knew Kagami loved long drawn licks and a tongue thrusting into his mouth rhythmically. He knew he liked it rough but with a tone of gentleness to it, and he allowed him to bite his lips as often as he liked. This advantage however, went both ways and Kagami, having switched his brain off had decided to pay Aomine back in kind. He knew Aomine loved it when his tongue was sucked on, loved it when Kagami got vocal and loved it when his hair was tugged as he led the kiss. 

As the kiss deepened dangerously, both boys losing track of who started the kiss and who ended it before starting another, Kagami found Aomine tugging him towards himself and he blindly complied, allowing the blunette to do as he wished and somehow ended up in the tan man's lap. He straddled the slightly taller male and angled their heads, further deepening the kiss. Twin groans left their mouths as Kagami pushed his tongue in further and tasted every part of Aomine's mouth, realising he had become a full blown addict to that wonderful flavour.

Aomine's hands roamed all over his body, eventually landing on his hips and holding them tight as he pulled the red head flush to his body, pressing into the kiss. Kagami finally broke away with a gasp, panting for air and found Aomine in a very similar condition. The sexual tension was thick, and Kagami couldn't tear his eyes away from Aomine's face, his pupils completely blown, a bulge pressed against his own. He inched forward, wanting to kiss him again and wanting to do so much more. His lips were a few centimetres away, he could feel his breath on his face, oh god he wanted this man-

The doorbell had them break apart at almost the speed of light, Kagami jumping out of his lap and standing in front of him. Without a second glance he made a dash for the door and yanked it open, coming face to face with his brother. 

"Taiga!" 

"Tatsuya! When did you come here?"

"Ah well, I had some official business to take care off and thought I'd visit! Are you busy or something?" 

"Nope, not at all!," Kagami said, voice slightly high pitched and a bit breathless. If Himuro noticed, he didn't say anything and simply walked in once Kagami stepped aside. 

Back in the living room, Aomine had straightened himself up and made preparations to leave. The guy had even switched the TV on, probably giving Kagami some sort of explanation as to what the two of them were doing in his apartment, alone. 

"Oh Aomine! I didn't know you were Taiga's friend." 

"Neither did I," he muttered, smirking slightly. "Well Kagami, I gotta go, see you later." So saying the blunette left and Kagami sighed in relief. Of course nothing escaped Himuro who gazed at him intently before huffing and confronting the situation head on.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" 

Kagami looked at him, his eyes filled with fear and an unbearable sadness. "I'll tell you what's going on- I'm fucked." 

~~~~~~~~~

Aomine couldn't help feel smug. He knew he had become a fabulous kisser if Kagami's moans were anything to go by. The kiss was so hot, they both even got hard. Aomine dismissed it as a reaction to kissing in general, and not because it was Kagami, even though his heart was saying something else completely. 

A buzz from his pocket notified him that he had gotten a text and he pulled the device out, his face lighting up with a smile when he realised it was Kagami. The content of the message however, made him frown.

'We're done with the sessions, this last one was free. Congratulations, you're maybe as good as me. Ask her out and kiss her, she'll die happy.' 

The message should've made him ecstatic but he couldn't help feel like something was amiss. Still, he chose to brush it off and simply concentrate on asking big boobs out on a date and maybe finally getting some action. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting a date with big boobs was the easy part, enjoying it was a whole different ball game.

Aomine hated it, he hated how it felt so foreign and fake and forced. He hated how she smelled too sweet and wore too much make up, how her laugh was high pitched to the point where it caused him pain, and how her hands kept finding excuses to touch him, something that should've made him happy but didn't. 

They had gone to Maji's, but Aomine would've much rather been there with Kagami, fighting and arguing and freaking out about the most recent NBA matches. This girl, it turned out didn't even like basketball. 

As they finished eating their food, Aomine was glad it was finally over, more than ready to go home and sleep or complain to someone about how crappy his date had been before the girl suddenly pulled him into an alley and pressed him into the wall. Tugging his head down, she pressed her lips against his, something he thought he wanted from the start.

If he thought he hated the date, he felt a whole new level of disgust at what he was currently doing. It felt wrong on unprecedented levels. She was the wrong height, her hair wasn't nearly as soft or the shade of red he had come to love, her hips too narrow. There wasn't enough muscle, and her moans were too high pitched, not low and husky and down right sexy. 

Breaking away too soon, Aomine simply looked at the girl, really looked at her, trying to gauge what the problem was. He didn't feel the butterflies in his stomach the way he normally did when Kagami kissed him- scratch that, when Kagami looked at him with even the slightest amount of lust. As his brain tried to comprehend what was happening, it hit him, and it hit him really hard. 

All those times he'd kissed Kagami, he'd assumed the fluttering in his heart had been because of the act itself but he finally realised it had nothing to do with them sucking face- it was because it was Kagami. Kissing him, being around him, playing one on one with him, eating his food, somewhere along the way Kagami had stolen his heart and it took him a kiss from the wrong person to figure out who the right one was.

"I gotta go," he said as he backed away and sprinted in the direction of Kagami's apartment, mentally chastising himself for being this stupid. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Letting Aomine go was one of the hardest things Kagami had done, but he knew he was doing the right thing. The whole them practising kissing in the first place had begun so he could get good enough to impress a GIRL. 

Sighing for the nth time, Kagami continued washing the dishes, his sleeves rolled up. He wasn't ashamed to admit he had cried, he was certainly heart broken, but he was going to move on. Maybe he'd meet someone else, someone nice and cute, kind and gentle, the opposite of that bloody Ahomine- 

A very familiar aggressive knocking shook him out of his daydream and he stalked over to the door wearily, knowing he had to face Aomine someday. He hadn't been actively avoiding him but he hadn't made any real effort to go meet him either. Wiping his hands on his apron, he yanked the door open, ready to yell at the blunette once again for nearly breaking down his door when he suddenly found himself being pinned against a wall, a hand snaking around his waist and a pair of extremely familiar lips kissing his own, stealing his breath. 

He had wanted this, he had wanted it so bad it hurt but he feared it was a dream, feared it was his mind playing tricks on him. Pushing the blunette away, Kagami stared at him wide eyed. Aomine looked flustered and slightly out of breath but he was smiling, a beautiful carefree grin that made Kagami's heart throb painfully.

"What the fuck Aho?," he bit out, hoping he sounded like he didn't want to be kissed by him. 

"Just as I thought, it's only you." 

"Huh?" Kagami was slightly frightened at how tender Aomine's voice had sounded. 

"The butterflies in my stomach, how nice and right this feels, everything happens only with you. And you don't even have boobs. I must be crazy, mai-chan did not raise me like this." 

Kagami let the short speech sink in and felt his cheeks flare at the mere gravity of the confession, unable to believe what he had just heard. 

"Yo-you, are you serious right now?!?," he half yelled half croaked, wanting and needing the confirmation. Aomine flinched slightly, but his trademark smirk was back in place. "Of course I am Bakagami." 

"So you like me?"

It was Aomine's turn to turn a ridiculous shade of red and Kagami chuckled weakly. "If that's what you want to call it." He sounded so embarrassed it was almost endearing. 

Leaning forward, Kagami's head met Aomine's shoulder with a muted thump, and they stayed that way for a long time, just breathing in each other's familiar, welcome scent. 

"Hey Aho?," he called, his voice muffled. 

"Hmm?" 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So sappy I know. xD 
> 
> It baffles me how dense these idiots are D: 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! qitana15 is my tumblr, drop by and say hi if that's your thing! :D
> 
> Comments are much appreciated! :3


End file.
